


My own worst enemy

by Caroaimezoe



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Turtlecest (TMNT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroaimezoe/pseuds/Caroaimezoe
Summary: Leonardo needs a lesson.
Relationships: Leonardo/Raphael (TMNT)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80





	My own worst enemy

**Author's Note:**

> No beta. Request from a reader:  
> My request was going to be a Raph x Leo story with a little bondage/domination in it. I was thinking a story with Dom Raph being very physically rough with Leo, but verbally being very sweet. Like, he hurts Leo physically but heals him emotionally and Leo is trying not to orgasm and Raph basically makes his body give in - would be greatly appreciated.

Leo was ashamed of himself. With nervous strides, he made a beeline to his room after having shouted a last warning to Raph. He could have not looked at Don and Mikey, but he had felt their inquisitive gaze burning a hole into him. Leonardo didn’t need to be a genius like his brother to know what they were thinking. 

Leo had lost it.

The leader went to the sink in his room to splash his face with the running tap water. It was a nice addition to their room that Don had added a few months ago. It was to allow them ‘more intimacy’, Don had explained. With a deep flush, Leo looked at himself in the mirror. Indeed, it was convenient after he was done with a specific activity. But lust wasn’t the sin he was the more self-conscious of, at the moment. The anger was or more precisely, the unjustified anger. 

Leo wasn’t furious at Raph. Well, maybe he was, but he was mostly mad at himself. Leo knew that he had fooled nobody behind his display of fury. After almost twenty years of living together, the brothers had come to a deep understanding of each other. A Leo blowing a fuse as he did was too far suspicious to not have rung an alarm bell in his siblings’ head. 

Raphael had never been his brother the easiest to deal with. Since he was a toddler, Raph was reckless, hot-tempered and also, hated to be told what to do. But to deal with Raphael was the duty his father entrusted him with. Leo had done his best to fulfill it from the day he had been named leader at thirteen to now. To say Raph had been displeased to not have named was an understatement. He had done his best to give Leo a hard time, nagging about that Leo didn’t have the balls to lead a team. 

Their father had died a few days before they turned nineteen and it had been a critical hit to their family. They had been devastated. After the more hurtful weeks of the morning process, the leader had feared Raph would protest and fight him more than ever. Their Sensei wasn’t there anymore to give Leonardo his support. It wasn’t because he was afraid to lose his leadership. Leo didn’t mind the title, he only wanted his family safe. Leo could have flaws, but he knew he was a good leader, able to make the right decision. Raph was far too impulsive and emotional to take such responsibilities. But now, if he had to be honest, Raph wasn’t the short-tempered of their family, Leo was. 

In the last months, Leo’s lectures toward Raph had turned more sharp to end being unnecessarily harsh. What he means by unnecessarily was that Raph did nothing out of the ordinary. In fact, if Leo had to be honest, since their death of their Sensei, Raph had grown quieter. He had coped with their loss by bodybuilding. Raph had always been into musculation, but lately, he had trained more. Sometimes, Leo couldn’t help himself and have been ogling the ripped body from his brother while he was pumping iron. There was nothing wrong in this, he was only curious about the effect and the way Raph trained, Leo had decided.

In the Dojo, Raph was also the only one taking the training seriously. As before, he was very invested in pining Leo down, but the new thing was that now, Raph put less anger and more focus into it. Leo had to use a great deal of determination and knowledge of pressure points to manage to not get pinned after he had been surprised, once.

The first month after their father passed away, Leo had paused the sparring session. Himself was feeling like breaking part each time he stepped in the Dojo. They were all mourning and upset and sparring in this state of mind wasn’t a great idea. So, the first time, they did, Leo hadn’t expected for Raph to have taken so much muscular mass. Raph seemed to be heavier by twenty pounds and taken aback, Leo had ended, dazed, on his shell. To say that Raph had been pleased with it was an understatement. Leonardo felt the familiar warm crept into him every time he remembered Raph’s amber eyes shining with pride. 

He shook his head to push the mental picture away. He had to pull himself together and perhaps apologize. Not to Raph, directly, but to all his brothers, for the pathetic and uncalled fit of anger he had thrown earlier.

Since the day he got pinned, Leo had made sure Raph knew who the leader was. When he was giving instructions to the others, he was barking orders to his brother in red. If something went wrong, it was always Raph’s fault. Leonardo had heard Raph’s mutters about him being a pissy bitch and it has only hardened the leader in his need to be respected. But today, Leo was well aware he had crossed a line.

Like every time they were fighting the Purple Dragon, Raph had been wild, sweeping the floor with them and Leo, to his great shame, had stopped a moment to watch the display of brute force. The truth was that he was so caught into staring that he hadn’t seen Hun pulling out a gun. But Raph did and he had twisted the gang leader’s arm right at the time. The arm had made a cracking noise and Hun had howled in pain, scattering his gang away. 

“Stop watching me and watch yer own back!” Raph had growled. The hot-head was glaring at him, golden eyes gleaming with fury, pinning him to the wall by his sole gaze. Unconsciously, Leo had taken a few steps back, now his shell to the alley brick wall and his eyes wide. Raph had caught him staring and indeed, Leo had almost got hurt if it wasn’t killed over such a silly and shameful thing. But Raph wasn’t done.

“Yer distracted as hell lately. Too much for a guy supposed to call the shot.” Raph was looking down at him, his arm braced against the wall, next to Leo’s head. If Leo was the tallest when they were child, Raph was now seven inches taller. He seemed to appreciate it, using it as a way to intimidate the leader. Raph licked his lips with satisfaction, with what seemed to Leo like a predatory grin. The leader squared his jaw, bracing himself against the blame. He knew he deserved it. “I know a good medicine for this kind of distraction and I’m not talking about the pills Don has in his lab,” Raph added, his voice in a very low, husky, pitch. “It would help with this pissy mood of yers too.”

Leo had paled, wondering if it was an innuendo. Was Raph suggesting what he thought he was suggesting? But then a droplet of blood had fallen on Leo’s face, sparing him to acknowledge what his brother just said. Raph was bleeding.

The bullet had grazed Raphael’s bicep and, Leo had got...Leo bit his lips in frustration, thinking about the scene he had made again. But there was no other word than hysterical to call it. The leader lowered his head in disgrace thinking back of the harsh words he had thrown to the brother who just saved his life. Leonardo had claimed Raph had wanted to play the hero and got hurt for his trouble pointlessly because he got this. The leader was obviously lying, but he did it with desperate energy and stubbornness in an attempt to hide his own wicked secret. The fact was that his siblings let him blow his fuse in complete impassivity. 

Carried away, Leo had ended by grounding Raphael. It wasn’t even about not going topside alone to take a run or playing vigilante with Casey. Leo had stated Raph would stay home when they patrol, but it wasn’t all. Raph would also stay on the bench for practice and Leo had soliloquized the whole way home, never looking at any of his brothers. He had almost run home, as to flee the place of his humiliation. All his way back, he had cursed Raph’s breakneck nature, demanded from Don the best cares for Raph ‘even it was a waste a time to patch up such a hot-head again’ and made promise Mikey to never turn as careless idiot as Raph.

Raph had mumbled something about Leo protesting too much. Leo didn’t have to catch what he means to snap. 

“You!” he had roared. “Don’t even come near me again!”

Leo pursed his lips, thinking back at those hateful words he didn’t mean. Perhaps Raph’s wound was more profound than it seemed, and still, Leo had agonized him with reproaches without inquiring about it. 

He was the worse.

Out of habit, Leo scratched a matchstick to lit up a candle. He needed to meditate about what Master Splinter would have advised him. He sat in the lotus position, but despite his attempts, he wasn’t able to reach a peaceful state of mind. He fidgeted on the tatami, trying to bend his mind to his wills, but images from earlier kept flashing in his mind. The piercing golden stare, the smug smirk, the baritone voice…

“Leo!” Mikey barged in his room and only by his panicked expression, Leo shut up instead to scold Mikey about his manners. “Leo! Raph is leaving!” 

“Leaving?” Leo was dazed by the shock of the news, but he was quick to react. He stood up, reaching for his katanas. “Leaving to where and for how long?” A quick glance at the alarm clock on his bed stand told reminded him it was past two am. In three hours, the sun would start to rise, and the streets would begin to be crowded by workers walking to their job place and tourists to their hotel.

“I don’t know where, but he was looking like…” Mikey swallowed a sob. “Leaving for good,” he concluded.

“He was leading toward which direction? I guess you came to tell me at the minute he passed the door?” Leo sheathed his katana behind his back, his calm voice in a total dichotomy of his feelings. While he was throwing himself a pity-party, Raph was packing. He didn’t even have the boldness to reproach Mikey to not have prevented Raph to leave. The whole situation was Leo’s fault. He wouldn’t dare blame Mikey. “So he couldn’t be far.”

“He left toward the South.” Mikey wiped his eyes. “He refused that Don patches him up and go brood in his room. I didn’t come to tell you because you were...kind of cranky, dude.”

Flustered, his lips in a thin line, Leo nodded. How he could have let things gone that bad, he chastised himself. He was glad Master Splinter was dead and couldn’t see the wreck his eldest son had become. 

While he ran to the South exit, Leo tried to think at the same time at a way to fix this mess. First, he would admit he had been wrong and apologize to have been so harsh on Raphael. He wondered if it would be enough. For Raph to go that far as packing and leaving, his brother must be genuinely upset. 

Leo was so wrapped in his thought that he lowered his guards. He didn’t have the time to react, that it was too late. A muscular arm had grabbed him by the waist to drag him in the dark corner his owner was lurking. 

“Gotcha, Fearless,” the husky voice murmured. 

Raph, because it was him of course, was pressing this spot in the hollow of Leo’s elbow that froze the upper body for about thirty seconds. It was right the amount of time Raph needed to bend backward his arms and snap on his wrists what Leo knew was a cuff.

Petrified, Leo waited what was coming next with a racing heart. But whatever Raph had in mind, he must know Leo wasn’t afraid. If he let Raph bully him once, Leo would never see the end of it.

“What is the meaning of this?” he demanded to know, his voice as even as Raph wasn’t sliding one of the rings of the cuff in a hook hanging from the ceiling. They were in what looked like the locker room from some ancient sewer or subway maintenance worker, from what Leo could see. Raph took a step backward, looking at him with his eyes shining with satisfaction. Indeed, Raphael must find a certain appeal to a helpless leader. Leo was restrained and his two arms were raised above his head. He had to raise himself on his tiptoes to barely brush the floor, hanging from higher than himself with raised arms. It was leaving Raph full opening to beat him as a pulp. Because it must be Raphael’s goal. To avenge himself from Leo’s hurtful remarks by a beating. Leonardo threw his head back and closed his eyes with a quiet sigh. If it could make Raph feel better, Leo would let it happen. He preferred tenfold to get kicked and punched than Raph to leave. Besides, the leader deserved it. 

“Go ahead, hit me,” he sighed. “I don’t mind.”

“Playing martyr, ugh?” Raph snickered. “I’m not surprised, but I’m kind of insulted ya think I’m such a coward than I need to restrain you before throwing a punch. Besides,” he added, flashing a devilish smile, “I ain’t here to give ya a beating, dummy. You could piss me off, there line even an asshole as me won’t cross.”

Leo wasn’t sure he was relieved by the declaration. What Raph wanted then?

“A good dicking, this is what I’m here to give ya.”

Leo stared, speechless while his mind raced with questions. Perhaps Raph noticed Leo stalking and decided to mess with him as payback.

“Okay, Raph.” Leo continued his strategy to look unimpressed. “I admit I was looking like staring at you. I got distracted. That kind of thing could happen even to me.” Raph looked unimpressed as well. He had folded his arms, listening thoughtfully to him. “As I said, I was here to apologize. You were right about that I wasn’t myself lately. Since Master Splinter’s death, maybe I had taken my role too seriously and I let a gap too wide between us. I surrounded myself with walls. I know you are good to break through walls, Raph and this is why I had been extra hard on you.” At this point, Leo was kind of proud of his speech. There was a big part of truth in it and for Leo, after another mea culpa, Raph should be content with it since it was a very rare display of true feelings and weakness Leo was showing. “And for this, I’m truly sorry, Raph. You weren’t deserving the was I treated you. You saved my life and I agonized you with blames. Please, accept my apology,” he concluded with shame, lowering his head. 

“Okay…” Raph tilted his head, his expression unreadable. “I accept your apologies. But I will still ram my big cock into your tight hole,” he added, licking his lips. 

“Come again?” Leo couldn’t believe it. “Did you don’t listen to what I said? I’m sorry, Raph. I won’t do it again. I know you hate to be lead and tell what to do. I won’t be so harsh on you again,” he pleaded.

Raphael shrugged his broad shoulders.

“You could be sincere right now and maybe you will really try, but it won’t change a damn thing. I’m tired to see this leader’s crap between us. And no, it’s not because I want to be. You lead us for eight years, Leo. Our Fearless Leader. And look at me,” Raph stretched his muscular arms. “I got scars, a bunch of them, but they are mostly my fault. If you weren’t our leader, I would have been dead long ago. If I was pissed when I was a brat, I stopped to be long ago. You proved ya got the smart and the skills. I ain’t denying ya to lead me in battle.”

This was pretty new Raph never told him that much and Leo stayed silent. Maybe the set up had been made to confuse him enough to make him listen to what Raph had to say. Anyway, it was Leo’s deepest desire to settle things between Raph and him.

“But, out of battle? Nah. I mean okay, I got you are pretty fair about the chores list or when Mikey got all clingy at ya to get more Tv time and it’s my turn and I want to make him taste my knuckles… Only ya could calm me down enough. You are also good to boss Don to drop his tools and go to bed, but even if you are a good foreman also at home, I don’t think ya are that satisfied with bossing us around. This is not what makes yer motor running. Am I right?”

“Raph, it’s late and my arms are starting to hurt me. Why are you not untying me for us to have this conversation tomorrow? I swear I will listen to you and try to understand your feelings better.”

“Don’t worry about your arms. Soon, they won’t be yer main concern.” Raph took a step closer and his hand slid up Leo’s sensitive bridge side. Leo back down a moan despite the shiver ran through his spine. “And for my feelings, I will show ya them right away.” 

Leo was about to ask what that means when Raph walked behind him. Where Raph was a moment before, a narrow mirror was there. Surprised by it and a little bit even more worried, he scanned the room. From his point of view, he could see nothing out of the ordinary, but in the mirror reflection, he could see something quite troubling: a bed.

“I know that one moment you will go overboard. I started to set up this little love nest six weeks ago.” Leo felt a pit in his stomach at the word ‘lovenest’. “Here we will be comfy and have no chance to get cockblocked. You could moan as loudly as you want and no one who knows that the Fearless Leader loves to have a cock up his ass. Well, I will but I ain’t kissing and telling.” 

Eyes wide open, Leo realized the hot head was about to drop down, the slit containing his swollen shaft was gaping.

“I wanted to see yer face…” Raphael’s left hand cupped his ass, while his tongue let a long wet trail on Leo’s collarbone. “When I will pound into ya, I won’t miss a thing…”

“Raph..” Leo tried to put some firmness in his voice, but the anxiety was decipherable around the edge. The idea of what Raph could do and that any expression Leo could make would be seen by both of them filled Leo with dread. “You can’t do that. It’s rape.”

“It’s not rape if ya don’t tell me to stop.” Raph circled his waist. “Give me a head start of five minutes. If you want me to stop then, I will.” Raphael gave a hard pull on Leo’s tail and, surprised by the sharp sensation, the leader cried out. 

“Damn…” Arousal crept into Raph’s voice. “Your moans are even sexier than I thought.”

“Raph, I don’t want this,” Leo stated. “Untie me.”

“Bullshit! You gave me this longing look for months,” Raphael sneered. Of course, Raph had noticed Leo’s stares on him while he was training and the leader felt his cheeks burning. “You had begged me for it and well, it’s fine by me. You need to loosen up. And I’m sure yer hot as hell when you cum.”

Raph bit hard on Leo’s collarbone and Leo moaned again, despite himself. He was feeling raw and exposed and was powerless to make Raph stop. But he refused to show to his brother this shameful side of him. If he did once, Raph would never respect him again. 

A wet finger breached the hole below his tail roughly and pleas escaped Leo to get released. Raph rumbled a dark chuckle. 

“Don’t fight it. See? Yer upper body is stiff as fuck but yer are rolling your hips like a bitch. Your body is more honest than you. It’s known that you need it.”

“Don’t…” Leo growled through clenched teeth. He swallowed heavily. “Don’t dare to insult me.”

Raph raised his head from the hollow of Leo’s neck. His breath was thicking him.   
“Cause I called you bitch?” Raph’s wonder seemed genuine. “I mean nothing wrong with that if yer mine.”

Raph was now fingering him with two fingers and Leo couldn’t do a thing. He was restrained and hanging like a beef part. Raph was behind him, holding him tight. Leo’s legs were still free and of course, he could kick Raph, but in his position, admitting he wanted to kick Raph enough to harm him, it would be impossible. Not when he was hanging and his aim was behind. Perhaps he could try to swing himself, but it was like all energy had been drained from him.

“Let's make a deal. As I said, if after five minutes ya hate it, I will stop.” Raph removed his finger and Leo refused to acknowledge the feeling of emptiness that followed. “If after twelve other minutes, you didn’t cum, I stop, untie ya and we won’t ever talk about it. I will never talk back again to ya. I will be your obedient toy soldier.” Raphael’s voice was hoarse in his ears and Leo’s heart raced faster. “But if I manage to make you cum, you will be my cute, sweet, bitch.”

“Rapha..” The indignant shout stopped abruptly to turn into a cry. It wasn’t Raphael’s fingers anymore that had breached him, but a very warm, big, hard rod. He hissed with pain as Raph pushed further.

“Shit!” Raph cursed. “I didn’t know how much I was speaking the truth when I called you a tight ass.”

Tears pricked at the leader’s eyes. He put all his pride into to not break into a sob or neither in pleas. With his hands on his hips, Raph was thrusting into him and jerking him around as he was a rag doll. Raph was so deep into him, Leo could swear he was in his stomach. But what was the more disturbing is that Leo didn’t hate it. It was like a slow burn and he felt he was about to be torn apart, but there was a tingle of something undefinable under it. Undefinable but addictive. Leo didn’t want Raph to stop but refused to show it. Raphael hadn’t asked if he wanted to end this and the leader was very grateful for it. He didn’t even trust his voice.

“You will feel my cock for days. It’ll make you think twice before lecturing me,” Raph chuckled. In the mirror, Raph was beaming, sweat already rolling on his hard muscle. Leo took details despite himself of Raph’s lustful face and feel butterflies. He wouldn’t be able to unsee it, now. 

Leo tightened his lips, holding back any sound he could make. It could be surprisingly good, but Raph won’t break him. He shut his eyes to not see his own reflection. 

Raphael tsked in disapproval “Stop being so stubborn, I know ya like it. Make me hear your bitch’s voice,” he taunted. “My Fearless bitch.”

“Raph... ah!” Leo wailed and Raph roared in laughter. Again, Raph used the same strategy to make Leo open his mouth in protest and Leo fell for it, again. But this time, he had moved his angle slightly to hit even deeper into him. And now it was too late because Raph had managed to draw from him this loud, unmanly moan. Raph would never leave him live him down. But then, he remembered Raph’s words. If he managed to hold back and not cum, they won’t talk about it ever again. Raph could be a lot of things and have flaws, he was keeping his words, when it wasn’t about never drinking again. He had no idea how long Raph was fucking him senseless. Probably around ten minutes. So, he only has to brace himself and bear with the ride for another ten minutes. Their father had made them be mentally prepared if one day they got captured and tortured by an enemy. Leo had only to picture it was what happened to him and determined to not let his brother win, he closed himself in his own psyche, trying to reach the most profound state of meditation. He wouldn’t allow Raph to call him infamous names like Fearless bitch. 

“Don’t dare zoning out on me,” Raph exclaimed. “Stay with me,” he asked, with a softer tone. “Stay with me or tell me you hate it and I will stop.” The arm wrapped around his middle tightened and Raph’s hand gave him a comforting stroke, and only by this soft contact, Leo was quicked out of Nirvana. 

“I hate to see ya alone and gloomy. You don’t need to be alone in yer tower, Fearless. I’m here and I can do much more for ya than kicking Purple Dragons asses.” He kissed Leo's shoulder before biting hard on it. "I'm not yer enemy. You are yer own worse enemy."

The thrusts were merciless, but the tone was so tender that Leo stayed dazed by it and the words used. Raph wasn’t here to rip him from his dignity. Raph wanted to give him something he felt lacked to Leo, something to keep him grounded. Raph licked the wound he had down and Leo shivered from the head to the toes.

Raphael used this momentum to hit this unknow spot that made Leo wail. In a surprise, his cock that had stayed tucked jumped free and Raph grabbed it, giving him hard pull while murmuring sweet nothing that Leo wasn’t able to understand, overwhelmed by the sensation, being attacked by the front and the back and feeling that they were no way out. The pressure was building too much into him, it was burning. 

Leo opened his eyes to lock into his brother’s. Raph gaze was glazed by pleasure and he gave Leo a dopey smile.

“Yeah, watch me. I will make ya feel really good.”

Raph’s hand was milking Leo’s precum, working in synchro with his thrust to undo the leader. For once, Leo saw reddition as the only way. It was a fight he couldn’t win and escaping wasn’t possible either. Anyway, he knew they had passed the breaking point. Raph KNEW Leo was lusting for him and all this bitching had been a weak attempt to hide it. Even now, Raph wasn’t fooled a tiny bit about how Leo really felt. He had wanted this, Leo thought and he must start to be honest with himself. Raph was giving him exactly what he had wanted but wasn’t about to ask or even acknowledge to himself. What had stopped him wasn’t even the taboo. It was the fear Raph starts an ego trip to have the Fearless leader beneath him in bed. But leadership and fight seemed very far from Raph’s mind.

Raph wanted to make Leo felt good because he cared. He didn’t mind Leo lusted for him because he was feeling the same. If six months earlier Leo had genuinely offered himself to Raph instead to hide his attraction behind anger, he would have actually avoided for himself a lot of trouble and sleepless nights. 

Raph was too much of a ninja to not feel the difference in Leo’s body.

“Do ya want me to stop?” he asked, now that he was positive Leo couldn’t tell him no.

“No,” Leo puffed. “I yield.” 

Raph’s face split with a big grin and he tilted Leo’s head to meet his lips in a burning kiss that let Leo breathless. 

Now that he had given up, the leader couldn’t have begun to control the sounds escaping him if he wanted to, neither to let his hips rock, to met Raph’s. Raph had pushed down his barriers, leaving Leo naked and defenseless. His mouth was gaping, uttering endlessly broken groans, totally controlled by the thrust he felt like stabs. Raph had been turned on by his abandon. His brother was now pounding into him like a mindless animal to the point that the edge of the cuff was digging into Leo’s wrists, but it was only a very dimmed pain. The bliss to not have to think and just give up the power was too intoxicating. In the mirror it was strange to see his own face, so much different, it was feeling alien. It was like he has gone through another mutation.

Now that he had nothing to lose, Leo accepted the climax to be riped of him and he let himself go in a cry. It lasted so long that when Leo had the strength to open his eyes again, he wondered if he didn’t have passed out, because he was now sitting on the ground, Raph unlocking the cuff and touching Leo’s wrist wound with concern. 

“Ya should have told me it was hurting you,” Raph said. “At home, ask Don to spread the cream on that.”

“I won’t,” Leo murmured, the realization of what they have done crushing him at their brother’s name mention. “Donnie will ask questions.”

Raph locked eyes with him, serious and blushing, Leo tried to look away, but with his finger, Raph turned Leo’s chin. He leaned his face closer to kiss him. Leo gave up again against the gentle assault to his lips. Raphael pulled back with a satisfied smirk. 

“I needed to check if ya will deny me,” he said. 

“I won’t,” Leo replied quietly. Leonardo wasn’t a sore loser and besides, he wanted this to continue. To see Raph’s smiling and to get touched, caressed and kissed wasn’t something Leo was ready to let behind him. 

“And for yer information, Don won’t ask you question, cause he knows,” Raph explained with a wink. 

Leo paled.

“Come again?”

“Well, Don is a genius ya know. When I wondered what was into ya, he said you were suffering from stress and sexual frustration. They kept bugging me to make a move, but I didn’t want to ruin this, ya know.”

Leo remembered Mikey’s dramatic display of earlier. How could he have fallen for this?

“I wanted to wait yer ready and so unhappy with yerself you won’t refuse me. I will have been that upset for good if you will have told me no,” Raphael explained, flustered. “Because I wanted ya for a while.”

The last part of the sentence defused Leo’s incoming anger at the ideas his brothers schemed into his back. Raph wanted him, wanted to add this new dimension to their relationship and Leo lean his forehead on Raph’s broad shoulder, sobbing quietly. Hw wouldn’t have to play the Fearless Leader 24/24 and relief flooded him to know he wasn’t alone and no one would use his weakness against him.

“Don said it was still kind of a little uneasy to hear his bros fuck. Besides, I needed ya out of the lair for this first time. So we settled this place less than a mile away. He even installed a shower here. Want me to wash yer shell?”

All was happening so fast, Leo couldn’t wrap his mind around. Raph stood up, stretching his hand to help Leo to walk. A sharp pain took the leader in his hips while he tried to stand up, but Raph suddenly swing him to carry him with a low chuckle and Leo decided to let him be after the first struggle out of pride. Raph wanted to express his love by aftercare and it was sweet he decided. But there was still something eating Leo up.

“Call me your ‘bitch’ again and it’s over.”


End file.
